Moshi Monsters Wiki:Request for Adminship/Rainbowdashfan123
}} Hi, I Know I just became a Chat Moderator, but If hoang gets demoted (no offence) I would like to nominate myself for a admin, it is fine if you say no. Support #I support because I think that Rainbow can use the tools properly. He is also very active and I say that we should give him a chance! Sefelic 3D (talk) 19:08, October 22, 2012 (UTC) #I think I recognize that username somewhere! But anyway, yes he shall become one due to huge activity User:Jackninja5 #Full support!Dash is a very friendly dude :D.He will be awesome as an admin.Good luck dude :P~Gian the creator ~ #Full suport RDF123 you will become an exellent admin so good luck dude.Gooo23456 #I fully support Rainbow, first I haven't seen him inactive in forever! Second he uses his tools correctly and I have never seen him vandalize any article space or profile. I support Rainbow. Shelbypinky1 Talk Page 20:34, October 27, 2012 (UTC) #Full support he is a very good admin evan though I haven't been here long he has been very nice to me Mm lover (talk) 21:39, November 2, 2012 (UTC)Mm lover #Supported! Cp lover (talk) 21:41, November 2, 2012 (UTC)Cp lover #Supper supported and alot of supports very popular person! Deborah ryan (talk) 21:43, November 2, 2012 (UTC)Deborah Ryan #Changed my mind AGAIN so here you deserve this support. Ellis01 Talk Page #Rainbow, you are a really nice person and seem to moderate the chat pretty well. I think you could be a great addition to the admins. Snoopman14 (talk) 21:56, November 2, 2012 (UTC)Snoopman14Snoopman14 (talk) 21:56, November 2, 2012 (UTC) #I support that he'll be a Good Administrator, and i hope that create Good Rules to this wiki, i have that give a chance him to be what he want. User talk:Morphinicius 20:05, November 2, 2012 (UTC) #rainbow your a very kind person and you desrvite. User talk:Pink Ako #Hi I am new but I have been chatting with Rainbow for a while and he is really nice and he totally deserves this admin slot. I support Roflandoddielover (talk) 22:00, November 2, 2012 (UTC) #Im a bit new here, but i think rainbowdashfan is really cool and has lots of edits, good work rainbowdashfan! --The Vampire Queen of Ooo (talk) 22:02, November 2, 2012 (UTC) #I think you should become an Admin! Doraemon 01:13, November 3, 2012 (UTC) #I support you! You are really helpful and your edits are awesome! Starwarsfanno1 (talk) 03:50, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Oppose Comments # I'm still thinking about Hoang. But Ellis, don't be negative. I need active admins, and right now I have 2 or so inactive ones. If I didn't need admins, I would of closed that section for applying just like the Bureaucrat one. But anyways, if you get one more admin vote I'd be glad to welcome you to the team. You seem to have a nice amount of edits and have quality ones it seems. Moreover, you have the support of an Admin already. Just try to just Capitalize only the first letter in each sentence, and the I in I(yourself as in, I would like...) You capitalized Chat Moderator appropriately, but I feel that you need a bit of improvement. Don't forget to end your sentences with a period. Other than that, support. However, I need Abce or another SysOp to support your promotion and I'll gladly welcome you to our team. 01:07, October 24, 2012 (UTC) # You have been promoted to admin by Abce2. Congrats, Sefelic 3D (talk) 19:37, November 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- Category:Inactive Requests for Rights